We previously isolated a cell line (JR) from a patient with aplastic anemia that produces HTLVII. We have characterized this cell line and the virus it produces. In addition, a second cell line derived from cord blood cells infected with the JR virus. This cell line remains IL-2 dependent and grows slowly. Western blot analysis of the two cell lines shows protein profiles similar to to other HTLV-II viral strains. Northern blot analysis of the cell lines used the IL-2 receptor, showed low levels of IL-2 receptor RNA compared to other infected cell lines. We are investigating the use of the JR-cord blood cell line as a model for early HTLV infection. Our studies on the isolation of JR cell line is being prepared for publication.